1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for stripping shingles from surfaces and is directed more particularly to a machine for stripping shingles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is desired to reshingle surfaces, particularly surfaces having asphalt shingles and the like, it is desirable to first strip away the old shingles before applying new shingles. It is common practice in stripping away the old shingles to utilize manual tools, such as spade devices, for prying up the old shingles and manually removing them from the surface. It would be desirable to provide a machine which is self-propelled and operates to strip away the old shingles, leaving exposed the basic structure of the surface, generally prepared to receive a new layer of shingles.